The New Kid
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: TITLE CHANGE. Kurt never went to Dalton, and instead, Blaine Anderson is the new kid in senior year at McKinley High. He reeks fake confidence, bravery, and of course falls for a certain boy with bowties in the school's Glee Club. AU. Based on Season 2.
1. The New Kid

**Title:** Hey, New Kid [1/?]  
><strong>Author:<strong> MakeMeCrazier  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13; T for now.  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 1,182  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt never went to Dalton, and instead, Blaine Anderson is the new kid in senior year at McKinley High. He reeks fake confidence, and bravery, and of course falls for a certain boy with bowties in the school's Glee Club. AU.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Based on like 10 songs, and 10 fanfictions. Don't question it. I haven't written in forever too. Blaine may be OOC, well, obviously, since it's kinda AU and all. [Also my first AU.] I haven't written in so long; and when I started this it ended up being about 24 pages in my notebook. I'm thinking of creating a spreadsheet and organizing the plot later on today, and this chapter is just a teaser of sorts.  
><em><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, New Kid<strong>_

Blaine Anderson had no intentions of making a grand entrance of any sort, but supposed that it was probably one of those things that he had no interference in whatsoever. Stepping into the doors of McKinley had given him some stares of excitement, confusion, and some boredom of a new kid again, almost at the very tip of his third step. His backpack was a simple black containing empty papers and a lot unused black ballpoint pens. A somehow elegant shade of grass green was what consumed his V-neck tee, as well as black abstract patterns. He figured since he left Dalton he could care less about his appearance seeing as this was a public school.

He begins to feel even more eyes follow him as he makes his way to the Principal's office, and frowns to himself. Was the V-neck too much or something?

Catching the name of the principal, he looked up to titled Principal Figgins.

"Hey, sir, um, I'm new here? My mom called, Mrs. Anderson? She said you'd have my schedule?"

"Oh, yes," He says in a thick, Indian accent, and opens up a squeaky wooden drawer, before handing Blaine a packet with information, a map with the schedule, and pointless other advertisements.

"We have a great athletics program, and many other clubs I'm sure you'll enjoy thoroughly. Now," Principal Figgins tries to hide the fact that he looks at his notebook to remember the student's name. Blaine smirks at the sight. "Ahem, Blaine Anderson, welcome to McKinley High School. Any questions?"

"Oh, speaking of clubs, do you have a choir or some sort?"

Principal Figgins tenses aware at how any member of the glee club is teased infinitely. He sighs exasperatedly and begins to explain. "We actually got rid of choir as a class about three years ago, but we have a Glee Club that has actually been running for about two years nicely..."

The hesitant tone made Blaine raise an eyebrow for a second, and he stood on the heels of his Converse, waiting for the "but", but seeing as it never came, he mumbled his thanks and spun around to leave.

* * *

><p>It was a relief to find out over the next few days that most of the classes had been relatively easier compared to Dalton's, and so far History and Spanish were the most enjoyable. Blaine Anderson thought everything was going pretty well when he could handle the perfect colloquy with some soccer players and Student Council members who had constantly bombarded him of questions of what it was like to live outside of Lima for so long. Blaine usually smirks at these type of questions, but answers politely nonetheless, reassuring each time that Lima wasn't as terrible and they painted it to be.<p>

This is when a couple of cheerleaders decide to join in on the conversation, and a Latino glares down two girls from Student Council who noticeably stiffened up. A blonde girl with bangs sliddes her hand from the Latino's elbow to her pinkie, that they interlock together. The brunette softened for a second and Blaine didn't know what to make of the whole ordeal, so he simply shrugged it off.

Another blonde with longer hair than the both of the girls, and heavier smokier makeup, steps forward in front of the Latino and the blonde with bangs. This new girl has harsh blue eyes and focuses them on him, underneath the black eyeliner.

"So, you're new, ahem, and _extremely _hot... Wanna take me to dinner?" She laughs at the end, and Blaine admits to himself that maybe the wit, snark, and bravery would have had a lot of charm and work on other guys.

Blaine laughs half-heartily, "No thanks, but thank you. I'm flattered, you're just not really my type—"

"What exactly is your type then?" She snaps, and shoots a glare at the brunette cheerleader behind her who was smirking and snickering. Blaine begins to lose any respect he had for her once she used too much attitude. It's not exactly like he let her down rudely.

"Uh, men? Guys?" Blaine retorts, because wasn't it kind of obvious? Based on the shocked looks that come from not only the blonde, but the soccer players and other too, Blaine begins to regret not making it more conspicuous. He gravely realizes it was worse this way, because he had just began to find some people he could talk to and consider friends before having it blown up in his face.

"Don't tell me — I've stepped into an extremely homophobic school?" He snorts to himself, and _really_ wants to go home and thank his father for sending him to a public school because it was "more convenient". When he gets no replies, he scoffs to himself. "Right then. _Well_, I'm off to go ahead and be a loner now." Rolling his eyes, he stalks off to head to his locker, wondering if every school he goes to will always have rumors spread, or maybe facts, about him in this manner.

"San, we don't want him to be alone!" The blonde cheerleader with the bangs says softly to the Latino. "Let's go say hi!"

'San' reluctantly strides over to his locker, and Blaine turns around blinking blankly and expectantly.

"I'm Santana," She finally says, looking him up and down, like his inner secrets were apparent on a purple plaid tee and dark blue jeans.

"Thanks," Blaine's mouth twitches a bit into a held-back smile.

Santana's fierce gaze softens and she nods. "Do you need anything? I mean, you're not being bullied yet, but you're still new, and all."

Blaine laughs, and it booms for a second, catching the eye of some students. "Give it by the end of the day, and the whole school will know."

"It's okay that you're a dolphin, Blaine." This statement comes from the blonde

"Dolphin — who? Huh?" Blaine looks to Santana who smiles at the girl and grabs her hand.

"This is Brittany, my girlfriend." Brittany beams at the introduction.

Blaine half understands, but still manages to mutter, "That did not help my confusion whatsoever."

"Dolphins are gay sharks, silly!" Brittany laughs, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and anyone who isn't aware of this piece of information is insane.

"I'm gay, Kurt's gay, Brittany's —" Santana stops and sighs, and thinks to herself. "Well, she's with me. And then there's closeted kids, who I won't out," She explains in a rush, continuously looking at the clock nervously. "Me and Britt gotta go. Chill out, Blaine." She sends a sympathetic glance his way before dragging Brittany with her.

Blaine smiles to himself. Maybe this would be different; he wasn't alone this time. He knows that at least Santana who would probably understand what it's like. He's not quite cognizant of who this Kurt guy was though —

The bell rings but Blaine doesn't hurry. The "new kid" always means you don't know where everything is quite yet, giving him the _perfect_ excuse to be late to AP Spanish 5.


	2. The New Jock

**Title:** Hey, New Kid [2/?]  
><strong>Author:<strong> MakeMeCrazier  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13; T for now.  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 1,214  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Multiple slurs and homophobia.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt never went to Dalton, and instead, Blaine Anderson is the new kid in senior year at McKinley High. He reeks fake confidence, and bravery, and of course falls for a certain boy with bowties in the school's Glee Club. AU.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm really worried on how I'm splitting up these chapters, since in my notebook, it's just an endless amount of pages with transition words. I would like to make the chapters longer, but then it feels like it doesn't make as much sense... Hopefully, some of you will like this story though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, New Kid<strong>_

When everyone begins packing their things up, at the last minute, Mr. Schuester calls out after his students, "Please give consideration to the Glee Club Auditions on Friday!" He sighs, trying to wing hope into his mind.

Blaine stops midway in his tracks with curiosity for the club and heads back to the teacher at the desk. The teacher hold his finger up to the tall, awkwardly slumped jock behind him.

Another awkward moment occurs when Blaine apologizes soundlessly and motions for — Finn? He thinks — to go first in line.

"Thanks, man. But it's cool." Finn smiles appreciatively.

"Oh — uh, well, okay." Blaine is alarmed for a second at the act of kindness, and wonders if the news had made it to the football players yet. "Mr. Schuester, sorry for asking, but is there a sign up sheet or something for Glee Club?"

Blaine notice Mr. Schue grasp a glance of surprise and happiness with Finn and then nods to him.

"Yeah, but most of the members are recurring, so just come to the auditorium after lunch of Friday, during everyone's free period, Blaine —"

"Anderson," He completes with a smile.

"Do you need anything for your audition?"

"Need anything — Why would I need —"

"Like a jazz band, or costume or something," Finn interjects from behind him.

Blaine grins at him, "Are you one of those 'recurring members'?"

Finn laughs, and Blaine can't help but feel a lot more hopeful about this club than the principal seemed to be.

"Can I just have a piano? Nothing show-stoppery," Blaine asks politely and chuckles to himself.

"There's a grand black one already there. Please try to make it," He almost, sort of _pleads _towards the end, and Blaine frowns again at the notion.

"Hey, wait for me, would you?" Finn asks and looks back to Blaine before he starts whispering to Mr. Schue. He doesn't exactly give an answer but stood rooted to the spot anyhow, noticing a small picture with Mr. Schue smiling ecstatically and a bunch of other students smiling the same way in a New York City setting.

"C'mon. Let's go," Finn motions his head from the doorway — when did he get there? — into the hallway. Blaine stumbles for a second and his _Interpreting Literature_ book falls from his arms.

He doesn't know why he curses himself as much as he does, swearing grumbles to himself and picking up the book angrily and clasps a tightly fisted hand into his hair.

Walking briskly behind, he feels worry tuck into his throat at making a new friend who would undoubtedly shun him. "Uh, Finn," Blaine tries to catch up, because he does not have long legs like that. "I should probably warn you —"

"Is this the _fag_?" A loud voice cuts in, a burly, overweight kid points directly at him. He's wearing a jock jacket, the exact resemblance to Finn's and Blaine panics, _Oh shit._

People around the lockers begin to turn heads at the commotion. A soccer player, Ted, nodded out of fear, and then looked at Blaine apologetically and carelessly at once.

"Come on, Azimio, why are you picking on the new kid?" Finn says annoyed, because at this point, everyone was a faggot according to Azimio.

"This kid's actually a fag," Azimio sneers.

"Wait, you're gay?" Finn turns around, surprised, forgetting to defend the offensive slur out of shock.

"Well, um, yeah." Blaine slightly stutters for only a second, before deciding if this was going to be his last year of high school, and the last school, he might as well make it count.

Finn smiles for a quick second and turs to the other jock. "Okay, well, then Azimio will just have to back off then, right? He adds threateningly to him. "You know I have ties.."

Blaine laughs warmly, because Finn just didn't seem like someone to make many threats in his liftetime, even if he was in all seriousness for that moment. Also, he just had to laugh because it was his only way of appreciating the gesture. The laughter seemed to shock most of the locker stand-by's because they were waiting for an offensive glance or comment of some sort. "Azimio, is it?"

The jock's glare hardened, in disbelief that the guy was _actually _daring to talk to him.

"Well, the word 'fag' doesn't scare me," Blaine smirks and grins. "I've kinda endured it my whole life, you see. No longer affects me, so if you'll excuse me..." He taps on Finn's arm. "Weren't you saying something about Glee Club?"

Finn smirks and admires the kid already for being so brave.

"Glee Club is double the fagginess," Azimio snorts again. Blaine rolls his eyes in annoyance. Was this guy gonna give up already or what?

"Good, won't this make it simpler for people to back off?" He snaps, temper rushing through his blood and coming out of his mouth.

A hand pats his shoulder and he jumps for a second, sighing when he realizes it's just Finn. "Come on, dude. Let's leave."

"Gay supportive?" Blaine questions as he follows Finn to the cafeteria, interest bubbling inside of him. It was the senior's lunch period right now, and Blaine has the reassurance that if he walks in with someone on his side, he won't look completely lonely and clueless.

Finn laughs, and Blaine thinks spontaneously that this is the nicest jock he's ever met, and that was a lot to say considering how he's been to three schools before McKinley. "You have _no_ idea. My brother — or step-brother, is gay, and my girlfriend has two dads."

Blaine mock whistles and jokes, "Quite the deal. I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way, but... you knew that cause I told Mr. Schue. So, Finn...?" He hopes that this is the deal-breaker to discover Finn's last name.

"Finn Hudson," He laughs, showing a gap in his front teeth, full of charm. "So what are you singing for your audition? Just so you know, we do have a member who dances instead of singing, so I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Mind if I keep it a surprise?" Blaine grins mischievously and blinks his eyes when several turn to his attention. He tugs on his purple plaid button-down self-consciously, the fabric slipping through his calloused fingers.

"Wanna sit with the Glee Club?" Finn asks, trying to bump shoulders with Blaine gently, but fails because of the awkward height difference. Finn swears that he must be the same height as Rachel.

Blaine considers this option for multiple moments before shaking his head. He takes one look at the cafeteria's pupils and decides to smirk, like he's the one with the highest amount of confidence in the building. "Not yet, I'll sit when — uh, _if _I get in."

He looks over to the table that Finn had made his way to after agreeing with Blaine, and can automatically tell that the the club was well mixed. He doesn't bother to study its members though, until he officially meets each member and befriends them. He does spot Santana for a brief second, and she nods her head to acknowledge his existence.

Blaine bravely makes his way to an empty round table in the corner of the cafeteria.


	3. The New Diet Coke

**Title:** Hey, New Kid [3/?]  
><strong>Author:<strong> MakeMeCrazier  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13; T for now.  
><strong>Chapter Word Count: <strong>932 [I know it's really short, but I already have the Fourth chapter written, just have to type it. :) ]**  
><strong>**Summary: **Kurt never went to Dalton, and instead, Blaine Anderson is the new kid in senior year at McKinley High. He reeks fake confidence, and bravery, and of course falls for a certain boy with bowties in the school's Glee Club. AU.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>First of all, I'd just like to thank you all for reading this. I was SO thankful and awed. I got 33 story alert notifications in just two days. 8 Favorite Story alerts; and 2 reviews. And more in the following days. If it's not too much to ask, I'd like some more feedback on why you like this story, or what I can do to improve it! Your input counts! xD And consider following me on Tumblr! :) Also, this is kind of based on a pin I saw in a joke shop in Lakewood; "Gays bash back." Also, Kurt's cardigan's link will be on my profile because I absolutely LOVE this outfit, but hopefully my descriptions were enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, New Kid<strong>_

Despite what some may have believed about sitting at a table alone, Blaine appreciated the time he was given for the remainder of the week. Eating a soft pretzel and looking over his sheet music for his audition allowed him to mentally perfect _When You Wish You Upon Star_.

He reviewed for the third and last time when he gasped as he felt cold substances and ice drip down his neck. Something snaps inside of Blaine. This wasn't going to happen to him because it was way too similar and brought back memories from the last public humiliation he's had.

"Are you _stupid_?" Blaine yells, roaring inside his chest. He already knows who's the cause of the slushy dripping down his hair. "Do you really think I won't fight back?" Blaine turns around to look at his lunch frantically wondering if there's anything besides his fists he can use to defend himself in panic. He and Azimio are really the only ones who are standing, conveying even more awareness after Blaine's shouts of protests.

Blaine pauses, and sighs as he watches the jock's face constrict with confusion and rage. "You're letting a freaking slushy do all the work for you! What kind of _coward_ does that make you?"

His eyes flicker to Finn, and shoving off the grasp of Azimio's hand on his arm, he stalks over to the Glee Club's table. He can see their eyes widen for a moment, but he was well alerted of how the bully was right on his heel behind him, clearly intending to do permanent damage.

"Want my fists to do the work? _Fine!_"

Blaine spun around, eyes widening as he ducks the lazily thrown punch. Blaine frantically looks at the lunches on the table, places a hand behind him, and quickly grabs a full cup of what seemed to be dark pop. He sends the cup's contents flying into Azimio's face just as his fist falls to his side.

Shock covers the entire cafeteria's faces in a matter of eight seconds, as well as Azimio's. Once the student body realizes what had occurred, one brave student awkwardly begins to clap. The clapping doesn't ascend, and is quickly shut up out of terror or awkwardness, Blaine isn't sure.

The burly jock laughs coldly and glares at points at Blaine's chest. Blaine tries to hold back a gulp as his low, threatening words come out slowly. "You've got a death wish, Anderson. And I'm gonna make sure it's completed."

He turns to leave the cafeteria quickly after being publicly humiliated. Blaine would have loved to go to the bathroom to clean the contaminants of the slushy off his neck, back, and hair, but doesn't want to run into Azimio immediately after that spectacle.

"Well," A male, high-pitched voice comes from behind him, and Blaine turns again to the table and connects the voice to the face and tries not to gawk obviously. "Not that I didn't love that, but you totally owe me a Diet Coke now."

Blaine can't help but grin and laugh, heat rising to his cheeks. His gaydar is going off majorly in his minds, so he prays that hes not a jackass when he assumes that this is Kurt. Kurt's wearing a dark green cardigan, in which the sleeves are pushed up with the white cuffs from the polka dot button down folded over. And the black bow tie may or may have not just made Blaine hold back a gasp. But the best part was his hair, and _oh_, okay, his eyes work _really_ well with that shade of green..

Since he was hardly paying attention, Santana clears her throat, ,bringing him back to life.

"Huh? Coke? Diet? I'm on it," He exhales breathlessly, abruptly standing to leave.

"I was—" But Blaine is already gone before he can finish saying, "—kidding."

Santana snorts to herself, "_Somebody _was checking you out."

The Glee Club burst into laughter, except for Finn who just looked extremely confused and mouths '_Who was?_' into Rachel's ear.

Blaine Anderson stands in line holding a large cup of Diet Coke for a beautiful boy, and allows his mind to recollect the every that just occurred. His eyes behind to widen at just how homophobic Azimio can be, and how exactly he plans to complete and fulfill the death wish. He begins to freak out silently, making his way to the table after he pays.

What if his whole year becomes one of fear, with Azimio dramatically pulling out a gun in an empty hallway? Oh god, his life can't end when he's seventeen!

Blaine scooches himself on the bench of the glee club's table, frowning at the patterned gray and blue plastic table. He hands the Diet Coke soundlessly and unfocused to Kurt, who blushed when Santana begins to laugh.

"I can't believe I just did that," He mutters to himself, sighing and shaking his head. "God, I'm _so_ stupid."

"I don't think so," Kurt says softly, in a melancholy-toned, melodic voice. "I think a lot of people are quietly respecting and honoring you for what you just did."

Blaine locks eyes with Kurt, with a look of intense interest, trying to decipher the person before him. He twitches his mouth into an expression and settles on a grimace, feeling his eyes sting with emotion. "I wasn't asking for honor. I just didn't want to be bullied and for once, I snapped."

The Glee Club stares at the pair, and Blaine can feel the eyes on him and decides to awkwardly turn to the the pairs of eyes.


	4. The New Introductions

**Title:** Hey, New Kid [4/?]  
><strong>Author:<strong> MakeMeCrazier  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13; T for now.  
><strong>Chapter Word Count: <strong>2,227**  
><strong>**Summary: **Kurt never went to Dalton, and instead, Blaine Anderson is the new kid in senior year at McKinley High. He reeks fake confidence, and bravery, and of course falls for a certain boy with bowties in the school's Glee Club. AU.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello! I figured I should type this up right away since I have most of it done anyways. The next chapter isn't done, but it will feature Blaine's audition. I have a spreadsheet for the story and I need to come up with its plot! Hopefully, you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it! I'm afraid, in my writing I don't quite know how to make it flow, and since it's been a while, I'm trying to work on that. Anyways, lately I've been stuck watching Queer As Folk, because oh my god, the couple Brian and Justin just make me _ache_ with love. God. Ahem. You should watch the video Brian and Justin; never say never because it makes me cry every time. ANYWAYS, ENJOY! Also, this chapter is for everyone who solely believes [just like me] that Blaine and Santana would make awesome friends. :D  
>Also, DEDICATED TO <strong>AweSoMeLAgain<strong> for her _awesome_ reviews! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, New Kid<strong>_

"Hi," He breathes airily. "Uh, I'm.. Blaine Anderson." He looks curiously to Finn, who sniggers quietly under his breath.

"We kind of figured," A colored girl, pointedly snaps at Blaine, giving him a wary eye and then looking towards Kurt, concernedly.

"Sorry for Mercedes," A small petite girl quips enthusiastically. "I'm Rachel, _captain_ of the Glee Club. Finn has already told me that you plan on auditioning. Now, I just want you to know, if you don't make it in, or you're afraid that your vocal talents will be no match for mine or anyone else's, you can still sit at this table. I don't need another 'Sunshine' fiasco where I make another outcast unwelcome," She mutter the last bit to herself, after rambling so quickly, that Blaine was sure he was going to forget everything she had spoken in a matter of seconds. "I also have two gay dads, so I under—"

"Ah," Blaine nods to himself in understanding. "Finn's girlfriend, then."

She gives a soft grin, her eyes warming at the mention. Finn winks at Blaine, giving a nod of appreciation. Rachel straightens up her shoulders proudly and smiles professionally, "Yes. Yes, I am." Right after, Finn presses his lips to her temple, and if possible, she grins even more.

"I'm Sam," A guy with shaggy blond hair, and whoa, that's a big mouth. Blaine gives him an examining look, seeming to notice that something was a little off about him, and that the guy was also on the football team based on the letterman jock jacket. He takes a look at Sam's hair for a second, and realization comes over him.

"Do you—" Blaine chokes on his words, trying to hide his slight laughter. "Do you dye your hair?"

Kurt coughs on his Diet Coke, beginning to burst into laughter, covering his mouth in the process. The Glee Club shortly follows after, all giggling as Sam rolls his eyes.

"I put lemon in my hair, okay? I was trying to be cool, so I put lemon juice in my hair," He says, self-consciously. "And _that _is the last time I introduce myself to anyone...Or any gay guy at least." He turns his attention to Kurt, offhandedly. "Can they all spot that?"

Kurt just nods, unfazed, sipping his pop. Sam frustratingly pouts, glaring at Santana who was still smirking a bit.

"I'm not hating," Blaine laughs, trying to apologize in his smile full of charm. "Santana, how're things?"

"Did you fake hit on him?" Mercedes, the one who snapped at him, rolled her eyes at the Latino.

"No!" Santana scoffs, only half-offended. "He knows I'm gay."

For some reason, this statement triggers the others to look warily at Blaine.

"You didn't tell me you knew," Finn states, his eyes narrowed, because hey, this kid is still new.

"Not my thing to tell, is it?" He says defensively. It seemed as if the whole Glee Club would accuse him of being a bad person on no substance, or one little thing that he may do wrong.

"You're not out?" He questions, turning to Santana, because that's what he got out of the wary Glee Club's surprised stares at the mention of him knowing.

Shamefully, she stutters, "Well, not— not officially. I mean, the entire Glee Club knows.."

"So why'd you tell me?" Blaine interjects, treading on thin water and nerve.

"Because you're —" Santana stops halfway and frowns at Blaine, beginning to realize what his point was.

"Because I'm gay," Blaine finishes a little frustratingly. He feels sirens go off in his head, telling his mind's rants to shut up _now_, or else he'll be ranting. "D-don't," He stutters on the first word after debating to keep his opinions to himself or not. "Don't you think that's hypocritical? I'm here trying to stand up for everything I am, and the only reason you tell me is because I'm gay too. I mean, I appreciate you telling me, but," He stops to evaluate her expression and scolds himself when he sees she's angry. He scans his mind for the right things to say. "But I wish you told me after I've become friends with you, when my opinion would've mattered."

Her gaze softens at the word 'friends' and Brittany sitting next to her, places a hand on her shoulder. "You've got nerve." Her tone confuses him as to whether she meant it fondly or rudely.

"I do," He laughs. "Did you see what I just did five minutes ago? It's my - our last year. I don't know about you, I'm going to finish it with a bang." He grins and looks at the others only to find that they were torn.

"It's her decision to come out—"

"I don't really think you have a right to tell her—"

"Would you guys _shut _up?" Santana rolls her eyes. "He's right."

If Blaine's eyebrows weren't shooting up at that sentence, they surely would be after Santana continues.

"Everyone knows I'm Head Bitch of this school," She crosses her arms as if to prove her point. "I don't care what they say about me. Why _not _come out?"

Kurt smiles and Blaine swallows at the sight. "'Bout damn time. I was surprised you didn't shout it on rooftops after you told us."

Santana smiles, bumping shoulders with Brittany. And the Glee Club tries to make out what just happened at the table, all while looking to Santana for help, who simply shrugged and mouthed, _'He's a good kid.'_

Blaine weakly smiles, raising his hand subconsciously to the back of his neck, grimacing that the substance was drying stickily, barely staying on his fingertips.

"Spare bathroom right next to the choir room. Hardly anyone goes in, since it's '_owned_' by Glee Club," Sam tell him, noticing Blaine's actions, and using hand motions to quote 'owned', looking bitter.

"I'll take you," Kurt offers automatically, ignoring smirks and cautious glances between him and Blaine.

Blaine could have come up with a million ulterior motives to the situation, because, hell yes, he found Kurt attractive, but something looked grown, and adult-like in Kurt's (beautiful) eyes. It reminded him of when he looks in the mirror, and can see sadness in his own hazel eyes. The look Kurt gave him was intriguing and Blaine knows that Kurt isn't that type of person that he could just idiotically hit on, and he really isn't someone that he should just mess around with, because they both know what it's like, and they've both been bullied and put through hell and back. Blaine can just tell.

"Thanks," He says softly, and sincerely. He stands up and walks to his previous table to gather his belongings, and was sad to see his sheet music had blue droplet stains. Kurt follows behind him, waiting for him to finish picking up his stuff.

"'When You Wish Upon A Dream'"? Kurt asks curiously, interest lacing in his voice, after catching a glance of the title on the sheet music.

"Uh," Blaine blushes in embarrassment and frustration for letting his surprise audition song get out. He almost wants to explain himself, but instead says, "You'll understand when you hear it. I feel like you would." A smile quirks in one of his cheeks at Kurt.

"Ah," Kurt clicks his tongue, a habit that seemed to recur often when it came to him. "One of _those _songs." Blaine nods his head in agreement, soundlessly. Kurt motions his hand down the hall. "My locker's down there, and the bathroom is right past it. Do you want a spare shirt?"

Blaine grimaces, "Well, as long as I'm not overstepping and you don't mind, that'd be nice."

"Blaine, in Glee Club, we help each other out," Kurt says, rolling his eyes like it was obvious.

He's about to open his mouth, once again to say that he wasn't in the club yet, but was cut off by the way that Kurt clicks his tongue again in disappointment — and _oh god_, how does he manage to do that _cutely, and_ have Blaine thinking about his tongue at the same time?—

"What?" Blaine questions, cutting his own thoughts off.

"You're one of those V-neck boys, aren't you?" Kurt mocks, and shakes his head.

Blaine looks at the dark navy blue V-neck and twists it around to see the blue substance staining darkly. "Damn, I liked this one. And, _hey_!" He turns to Kurt. "There is _nothing _wrong with V-necks. The last school I went to was a private school. We had uniforms, so I'm just trying to figure out different styles." He can't help but pout his lips, and cross his arms over his chest.

Kurt smiles, and gives Blaine a fond glance that he shifts his arms at. "Would you relax? I was kidding. Not everyone is trying to get on your bad side." He even chuckled to himself and then chucks a white V-neck towards Blaine from his locker, who barely catches it with books in the other hand. He looks at it and grins smugly, "My bad." He wasn't going to even comment on how Kurt had a V-neck when he had just implied that they were tacky.

Kurt leads them both briskly to the bathroom, mentioning how the other members should be in the choir room soon seeing as lunch only had ten more minutes left. Blaine is exposed to the graffiti slurs on the wall, all directed with regard to the Glee Club itself, and every member specifically.

Kurt scoffs when he notices that Blaine had his eyes fixated upon the stalls of the lavatory. "And that's why Sam said it was _'our' _bathroom."

In pink, bright bubble writing, there was a title upon the puke-worthy green stall, that read 'The Fags of Glee Club,' with all the members' names underneath in multiple colors with descriptions. Blaine had to hold in the anger he felt when he saw 'Fairy Boy' next to Kurt's name just for being homosexual.

"Do you guys really have to go through that?" He asks in awe, instead of running back to the cafeteria to hit Azimio some more, "Just because you like to sing and dance?" While he waits for a reply, he stops for a second to remove his shirt as casually as possible, because he always had a slight problem with changing in front of people. He turns the sink water on and puts his shirt underneath it, working his hands through the material, trying to thoroughly remove the dark blue slushy stains.

Luckily, Kurt's glances remain on the stall, all while in the process of commenting in response to Blaine, "Well, the bullying is pretty simple for the most part. We've learned how to handle the slushies and avoid them." Kurt turns his head, and Blaine hears a faint gasp and chooses to ignore his piercing stare.

"Uh, do you need help?" He asks, glasz eyes focused on Blaine's hazel ones through the mirror.

Blaine ducks his head, smiling to himself at the blush on Kurt's face that he noticed. He swallows his throat and shakes his head and reaches for the paper towels, wetting them under the cold water, stretching his torso to reach the back of his neck.

"Well, it's harder for me," Kurt spontaneously states after a short awkward silence, turning his attention to the stall again to distract his eyes. "I mean, since I'm gay. There was um, a huge homophobe last year who threatened to kill me."

Blaine stops what he's doing, and turns around to face Kurt, leaning against the white sink. "What happened?" He says concernedly, surprised and thankful that the bow-tie boy was still standing in front of him right now.

"Um, he apologized. Turns out he was gay, and well, he hardly bullies anymore, so we're on good terms," Kurt says, like he's surprised of the fact himself. "I mean, we're not _best friends_ or anything, but... I forgive him." He defends, using hand motions to casually talk to the brunette who still had blue slushy marks on his shoulder. Kurt soundlessly moves to Blaine, taking the wet paper towel from him and wiping the shoulder off and the back of his neck that he couldn't reach. He was careful to avoid touching his skin, feeling that the setting was too intimate for that and just casually wipes it off as the bell rings out in the hallway.

"I don't think I would've been able to do that."

"Do what?" Kurt asks, confused.

"Forgive my bullies." Blaine says, scoffing in the process at the memories that he'd rather not relive.

"You're clean," He says in response, instead of what's expected, patting Blaine's shoulder with the damp white paper towel. Blaine smiles slightly, and quickly puts on the white V-neck lent to him. "And Blaine?"

"Yeah?" He looks up, grabbing his books from the floor, and smiling up at Kurt, who flushes for a brief moment.

"No one said you had to," He offers a sympathetic smile while leading Blaine out of the door to the room next to it, where the Glee Club was already residing in there placements and seats. "Now," Kurt grins, his tone light and gleeful. "Are you ready to audition for the crazy Glee Club?"

Blaine laughs gloriously, and smiles. "Yeah, I think I am."


	5. The New Audition

**Title:** Hey, New Kid [5/?]  
><strong>Author:<strong> MakeMeCrazier  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13; T for now.  
><strong>Chapter Word Count: <strong>1,233  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>*sigh* We all are well aware of how overdue this is, and I'm sure at least half of those who have story-alerted this, have forgotten it by now. So, I'm quite sorry for that, but I suppose you could say I have been inspired once again. I would like to point out that I didn't choose the song because I am trying to combine Darren and Blaine together. I chose the song because it is one of my favorite Darren covers, and because I felt the happy words offered a type of melancholy in the way that Darren plays it, which was suiting considering on how I plan to characterize Blaine. And a piano-playing Blaine has always been my headcanon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, New Kid<strong>_

Florescent lights dance across Blaine's vision when he enters the room, cutting upon his perception and paling in comparison to the dim hallway. Kurt gives him a quick, wistful grin before making his way to Mercedes who had called out for him. In a mere manner if seconds, Blaine is able to notice the confident demeanor Kurt wears by straightening his shoulders and walking into the choir room with his head held high. He knew where he belonged and had shown it.

It's foolish when Blaine finds his mouth forming a quick bitter smile. He envied that genuine confidence, always so unsure of his actions, his mind, if he was really doing anything right at all or if it was an illusion everyone let him have. To say that his own mind contained the same capacity of belief in himself, would be a complete and an insurmountable lie.

"Are you ready to audition, Blaine?" Mr. Schuester smiles at him again, and he manages to wither one back, before shaking his head to a nod. "Alright guys, let's head down to the auditorium." The teacher nods his head in the direction of the door, motioning for the groaning girls and boys to follow him out.

Blaine would be untruthful if he denied the smell of dust and overwrought stench of the school as they walked to the auditorium. He was nauseous and unsure if he had ever been so agitated and distressed for an audition before. He guesses that it's a bit expected of him, being at a new school and all. Somehow, the thought doesn't do much to comfort the uneasiness tumbling through his stomach and his incredibly oversensitive sense of smell.

He feels his throat walls constrict tensely when they finally arrive and the Glee Club seats themselves. The majority of them looked bored, not fully trusting that the talent he claimed to have was authentic. His eyes flicker to catch a certain Latino's, who just sends him a quick reassuring wink as she moves her hand to hold her girlfriend's.

Suddenly, the lights in the auditorium shut off with a piercing echo, until only a spotlight is left shining brightly upon a grand, black and shimmering piano. He walks up the stage, sheet music in hand from his backpack just in case his memory would refuse to do him justice. His hands become clammy with sweat and he nonchalantly brushes them against his jeans, playing a perfect bravado when he grins at the stage. It wasn't all a façade though - Blaine really did love to perform, especially with the familiarity of a piano.

"Okay, whenever you're ready, Blaine," Mr. Schuester grins, his excitement almost palpable in comparison to the rest of his students. Blaine smiles charmingly in agreement when the teacher asks what song he is going to perform.

It's then that Blaine feels a rise of true laughter rise from his throat, his smile almost brighter than the spotlight. It seemed silly that the announcement of his song would most likely confirm his peers that he was only a joke. He keeps his eyes fixated on Kurt, the only one already aware of the song and least expectant of judgements. "I'm singing 'When You Wish Upon A Star' from Pinnochio."

Kurt stills sends him an almost unnoticeable reaction, a hint of a smile perched on the corners of his lips. Blaine grins in return, slightly less nervous than he was previously. He seats himself upon the piano's bench, the spotlight shining luminously so that all that remained was the silhouettes and outlines of the audience. It's a alleviating thought.

It truly is the most natural thing Blaine has ever known — performing. He has never felt his insides so relaxed as they are when underneath a spotlight. Blaine never liked to be the center of attention until he was forced to be, but the stage was different. He didn't start singing to be a highlight or for the chaos — he cherished these minutes for the silence he was given.

Once when asked for his emotions on being a singer, his answer was far less complicated. He hadn't known at the time on how to explain. The music and the vocal cords ran through him as simple communications. The silence he was granted through his thoughts never have been anything less than complete and utter bliss.

His fingers grace the black and white keys with stiff elegance, his eyes fluttering shut before glassing over with a shine. He begins to play, mind not focusing on the audience or on the perfection it wanted to be. Instead, he lets the vibrations of the strings pass their way through his fingertips to the rest of his body. It's an exhilarating experience to the senior, to know it was his body making the melodious music.

Blaine leans forward, an ironic smile adorning his face as he sings the first line. "_If your heart is in your dream,_" His body sways piano playing in perfect timing. "_No request is too extreme._"

"_When you wish,_" His voice rings out bravely. "_When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do._"

The tempo of his arrangement almost seemed to contrast too greatly with the supposedly hopeful lyrics, making his skin chill at the slight stilled silence in the rest of the auditorium. There's a brief moment when he wonders what must be running through their minds, but the thought quickly evaporates when his next line is due.

"_Fate is kind,_" Blaine has a strong desire to laugh at the line, his mind flooding with a mad desire to ask if the words he sang were true, for he never had been blessed with the luck to discover if fate was truly kind. "_She brings to those who love,_" He pauses to play the piano riff. His eyes somehow sting in bitterness but they don't water, instead blinking and continuing to the sentence, "_The sweet fulfillment of her secret longing._" Blaine holds the note, pain from his voice and tangible. The solo was breath-taking. He knew it and he vowed to not waste it.

After several series of notes, Blaine grins genuinely, captivating the audience and leaning into the microphone with a softer voice, "_Like a bolt out of the blue,_" He feels his body sway and music pour through him as he sings, "_Fate steps in and sees you through._" His head tilts back, peering for a moment at the voiceless shadows.

"_Singing when you wish,_" He belts, the chords and music rising to a crescendo with the variation and decibel of chords. He quiets the chords, letting the tune ring and echo through the room. His silky tenor voice softens, "_Upon a star..._"

The adagio has a way of making the song one of the most emotional pieces Blaine has ever played. "_Your dreams,_" He rises his voice to an easily accomplished falsetto. "_Will come... true._" The note rings out as he plays a final solo scale on the piano, before lifting his fingers gently off the keys. The sense of pride that runs through him almost chills him, and the sudden urge to grin boastfully does occur through his mind. Blaine holds back, however, gracing a polite and thankful smile to the audience when he stands.


End file.
